


Why Can't I Touch It?

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Buzzcocks (Band), Pete Shelley - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF, Steve Diggle - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, First Time Bottoming, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Rope Bondage, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Steve decided to tie Pete, who is naked, to a kitchen chair. Both see what they can and cannot due, and Steve ends up riding Pete for the first time!





	Why Can't I Touch It?

Pete was naked, hands in his lap, as Steve wrapped rope around him, and tied it tight. Pete didn't know what was going to happen but Steve was an excellent lover, so he was sure it would be good.

Every time Steve went around Pete, he whispered dirty things in his ears, causing him to squirm against the chair, and his cock to quiver. 

"Promise me you mean it!" Pete begged Steve.

"Totally from the heart, love, totally." Steve swore, crossing his heart. He went behind Pete so he could not see, and began to undress. 

"Steve!" Pete whined in his nasal tone. 

Undressed, Steve presented himself. He got close enough that Pete could kiss, lick, or bite what ever flesh Steve presented, but he could not use his hands!

"Kiss me! Kiss me, please!" Desperation filled Pete's voice, and Steve bent down and gave his lover soft kisses that got more and more passionate, until both men were panting. Steve stepped a short distance away, and deprived Pete.

He then walked back, putting his cock in Pete's face, and though he could not grab it, he was about to kiss and lick it. Looking up, he gave Steve a silent plea, and straddling the chair, he fed his cock into Pete's mouth and began to fuck him orally.

They'd never done this, but neither Pete nor Steve had gag reflexes! Pete tightened his lips and Steve began too slowly thrust, Pete's hot wet mouth like a glove over his cock. Going faster, Pete took it all in stride, until he truly was getting fucked in his mouth and throat. Pete was hard from this new kinky way of getting off, though he was unsure what Steve had in mind for him to get off.

Passions rising, and Steve's breathing ragged, Pete knew his lover would be coming soon. A few more thrusts and Pete was swallowing delicious hot come, his lover emptying into him. When Steve was done, he moved so he could kiss Pete, his cock dripping in saliva and the bit of come that was left.

"Steve, I need to get off or I'm going to explode!" He wan't to touch himself so bad, but all he could do was see his cock, desperate for Steve's attention.

"We are going to do something a bit different, I think, Pete." He'd gotten the lube off of the dresser, and was now fingering himself. Pete thought it very sexy to see such a thing but wondered why he was doing it.

"You are fucking me, or I am riding you, if you want to call it that!" Steve stated.

"Oh God, we've never, I mean you've never..." Pete babbled.

"Yes, well, you aren't having all the fun!" He lubed up Pete's cock, causing him to shiver and moan. He then put the lube down, and facing away from Pete, took his cock and filled himself with it. Both lovers cried out, and when Steve began to move up and down, Pete wished he could touch Steve. However, filling him with his cock was a nice new experience.

Steve began to move faster and faster moaning as if lost in desire. His cock was hard again and he began to stroke it as he moved. Pete being tied up, just sat and enjoyed Steve riding him.

Pleasure mounting, both lovers were panting, Pete's toes curling as he kissed the back of Steve's neck, and filled him with his seed, legs spread wide.

Steve could feel Pete's come run out of him as he moved, and then came again, spurting on his hand and stomach.

Each was still for a moment, and then eventually Steve got up. He gave his hand for Pete as well as his belly.

"Untie me, I want to wrap my arms around you, I'll go mad if I am here a moment longer!" Steve cried.

Steve undid Pete, who hopped up from his seat, and embraced Steve. 

"I love you, you kinky fucker." Pete whispered in Steve's ear. He was glad to have had this idea.


End file.
